This not Hyrule
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Summary: "—¿Magia? ¿Portal? Nos podrían explicar cómo fue que llegaron aquí en lugar de balbucear cosas que no entendemos. — Un chico rubio y bajito de ojos verde claro simulando el color esmeralda de una rupia verde, el chico se llamaba Esmerald hablo confuso por lo que parloteaban los hylianos." [Participante de Re-Re-Mix del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.]


¡Jamás creí que lograría terminar eso! Oh god. Que genial que logre terminarlo justo a tiempo QwQ

Debo decir, que este es mi primer Crossover, así que sé que esta HORRIBLE mi crossover… Pero al menos me siento feliz de haberlo terminado… *Logro desbloqueado* Aunque llego un momento en el que perdí la inspiración –causa del sueño y estrés- peeeeeero, creo que en la mayoría del fic esta respetable xD

6357 palabras O.O Nuevo record para mí xD

* * *

**Nota de la autora:****" Participante de ****Re-Re-Mix del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.****" **_(Link en mi perfil)_.

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon Special_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ y sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen; ambos son propiedad de Nintendo. Yo solo tomo droga (?) para inventar esta cosa.

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC, Crossover, Spoilers del juego de Twilight Princess

**Otra nota de la autora:** Si terminan vomitando por el mal fic que he creado… No me hago responsable por los daños xD

* * *

**This not Hyrule.**

Aquella mañana, para el joven guerrero de ropajes verde era como cualquier otra. En la mañana una ida hacia cierta tasca de una amiga de cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta, que en su momento, ella también peleo por el bien de sus tierras junto al joven guerrero. En aquel lugar se encontraría con los demás compañeros que pelearon a su lado, charlarían un rato y compartirían información de los rumores, leyendas y todo tipo de cosas que han ocurrido por todo lo largo y ancho de aquella tierra.

Tras eso, el chico de ropajes verdes iría hacia el castillo a cumplir su reciente puesto como guardián de la princesa que se encontraba en aquel enorme lugar. En ocasiones, el chico extrañaba su lugar de origen, aquel pequeño pueblito en el sur de aquellas tierras llamadas Hyrule donde trabajaba como cuidador de las ovejas junto al granjero Braulio; extrañaba aquella brisa fresca y limpia que corría por Ordon, extrañaba sin dudas varias cosas de aquel lugar.

Pero, tras haber derrotado al ser que amenazo con destruir la paz por todo Hyrule, despedirse de su compañera de otra dimensión y dar un fin a su aventura que recorrió por todo Hyrule, tras regresar a Ordon sentía un gran vacío, como si algo le faltase a pesar de que en ese lugar tenía todo lo que podría pedir. Aquella necesidad de pelear contra los seres malvados que amenazaban el lugar y el querer empuñar una espada, era clara su necesidad… Por lo que se dirigió ante la princesa Zelda a explicarle su situación para que esta le aconsejara, y ella decidió otorgarle el puesto de ser guardián de ella.

Link era un chico muy valiente, fuerte y feroz, por lo que no correría peligro Zelda al estar bajo la protección del chico rubio obscuro y unos intensos ojos azules que se parecían a los de una bestia.

Sin tardarse, Link entro a la tasca de Telma, quería estar ahí cierto tiempo para que como todos los días, se pudiera relajar y divertir aunque sea unos minutos. Y para ese día Zelda le pido si podía llegar lo más temprano posible ya que tenía una misión para él, por lo que como buen caballero no quería hacerla esperar mucho.

Tan solo con entrar, vio a las 5 personas que él ya conocía bastante bien; Telma quien claramente debía estar ya que era su puesto, Perícleo, ex-tutor de Zelda, Salma, una joven guerrera, Shad, arqueólogo y gran investigador de las leyendas de Hyrule y finalmente Moy, el antiguo espadachín de Ordon que ahora tiene una especie de escuela de espadachines en la Ciudadela ya que todos los niños tras escuchar de las grandes hazañas de Link, quisieron aprender a manejar tan bien la espada como él, por lo que acudieron a Moy para que este les enseñara. El primero que se emocionó con aquello fue Talo ya que quería ser capaz de poder defender a Kakariko.

Tras tomar asiento en la mesa donde se encontraban estos 5, empezaron a comentar de cosas al azar o simplemente hacer comentarios a alguna cosa. Nada que llamara mucho la atención el día de hoy al parecer y Link estaba a punto de retirarse entonces. No fue hasta que cierto comentario de Shad fue que le llamo la atención.

—Saben, últimamente he leído unos viejos libros de la familia real que hablan acerca de una posible unión de universos. — Hablo el chico de cabello castaño mientras se acomodaba los lentes con un dedo.

Solo una cosa llego a la mente de Link al pensar en "unión de universos"; el espejo crepúsculo que era capaz de unir al mundo de la luz con el mundo del crepúsculo y miro a Shad demostrando en cada parte de sus ojos azules que eso él ya lo sabía y que había cruzado ya una vez. Shad rápidamente noto la mirada de Link por lo que volvió a hablar.

—Pero no se referían al mundo del crepúsculo como crees Link, hablaba de unos universos completamente diferentes, donde los seres que crearon al mundo es uno completamente diferente a las tres diosas que nosotros conocemos, donde los animales mutaron o evolucionaron de una forma diferente por lo que son completamente diferentes e inclusive pueden llegar a tener ciertas habilidades especiales. Universos completamente diferentes a los que conocemos. — Emocionado cada vez siguió hablando, realmente parecía que era un tema extenso y del cual quería investigar cada vez más y tras contarlo inclusive fue visible el incremento del interés de los integrantes. La imaginación de cada uno empezó a volar de maneras diferentes imaginándose aquellos posibles mundos. —Lamentablemente, la información de cómo uno podría ir a otro mundo es aún desconocida. Por lo que solo podemos imaginarnos el cómo sería cada una. — Termino de hablar estando un poco avergonzado por no tener más información.

Link sin duda fue el que más se mostró curioso de aquel extraño grupito. Si realmente es cierto de que es posible aquel viaje entre mundos, le encantaría poder viajar alrededor de uno de ellos, conocer nuevas cosas y ver nuevos lugares. Su mente empezó a divagar en aquella idea.

—Oye Link. — Telma fue aquella que logro sacar al guerrero verde de sus pensamientos desvaríos. —No te quedes ahí sentado hombre, recuerda que debes estar con Zelda temprano. Y no es propio de un caballero de tu clase el hacer esperar a una dama como lo es la princesa Zelda. — tras decirle eso, prácticamente corrió a Link.

El chico de ojos de bestia decidió ir de una vez hacia donde estaba Zelda, pero aun así le era imposible no pensar en todo lo que había dicho Shad, una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que llego al castillo. Con solo atravesar la puerta principal, uno de las mucamas del castillo le dijo que Zelda lo esperaba en la biblioteca real. Lugar donde las más grandes leyendas, manuscritos y muchos documentos de los hechos ocurridos en Hyrule desde la creación de este. Link rápidamente se dirigió a aquel lugar, estando en lo más alto de todo el castillo.

Tras subir unas largas escaleras, atravesó el arco que daba inicio a la biblioteca, y la vio ahí. La figura menuda y delicada cubierta por un vestido largo blanco, con detalles en lila que aparte poseía los emblemas de la trifuerza y de la familia real y pequeños detalles en dorado, una larga melena castaña con ciertos adornos sosteniendo de su pelo y unos hermosos ojos azules. Se encontraba hojeando cierto libro que tenía claras señales de ser antiguo.

—Realmente has llegado a tiempo Link. Me alegra que en verdad sigas cumpliendo tus promesas. — Hablaba la princesa sin despegar su mirada en aquel libro. Realmente estaba muy concentrada en aquella lectura.

Con tranquilidad, la princesa que se encontraba de pie leyendo aquel peculiar libro, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de lectura que ahí se encontraban, nuevamente seguía sin despegar su mirada de aquel escrito. Link se encontraba un tanto confundido, Zelda le había llamado desde tan temprano, ¿solo para que la viera leyendo? No debe ser solo para eso, pero aun así no tenía por el momento ninguna respuesta a aquello. Por lo que estando un tanto curioso y con pequeños pasos empezó a acercarse hacia el lugar de la princesa, observándola fijamente.

—Sabes, aun logro sentir tu mirada de lobo cuando me miras tan fijo. — Hablo como si fuera un comentario al aire nada más. Cerró el libro y lo dejo en una de las mesas de al lado, para después depositar su mirada azulada con la mirada de su guerrero. —Supongo que te has preguntado el porqué de tu presencia… Pues bien, tú sabes muy bien de que en esta biblioteca se han guardado los más viejos, obscuros y extraños documentos desde hace años. — Link la miraba mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Últimamente he dado una revisión a los diversos documentos tratando de informarme más acerca de mi pueblo, y descubrí de cierta leyenda que me llamo la atención. —

Se levantó y volvió a tomar el antiguo libro que leía antes, se acercó a una de las estanterías y lo dejo en su lugar para después acercarse a otra estantería y sacar un conjunto de hojas claramente envejecidas, algunas un tanto rotas y escrito con un lenguaje antiguo. — Los antiguos escritos de anteriores reyes y reinas de Hyrule, hablan acerca de un método en el que se podía viajar a otros lugares, una especie de teletransportacion. Y si se cumplen ciertos requisitos, inclusive se puede viajar a otro "mundo" o "dimensión". — Al parecer, Zelda también se encontraba interesada en la variedad de universos existentes, lo cual era bueno para Link, ya que gracias a la información que se ha guardado a lo largo de los años dentro de la familia real, podría obtener mayor información respecto al tema. — Me gustaría intentarlo… Así que necesito que estés aquí por si algo no sale bien. —

Ahora Link lograba entender el porqué de su presencia necesaria en el castillo a una temprana hora. Asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del lugar para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba en la planta baja del castillo. Ahí seria donde pondrían en práctica la creación del "portal" que los llevara al otro universo según las antiguas escrituras.

Una vez ahí, Zelda se encargó de hacer todos los preparativos para poder crear la unión; un conjunto de conjuros, hechizos y una variedad de cosas que solo se podían crear utilizando magia de un muy alto nivel; que por fortuna Zelda poseía tras años de entrenamiento con la magia. Link se quedó en un lugar cercano al de la princesa, observándola con detenimiento como ella daba todo de sí para que cada cosa saliera perfecta.

—Solo falta una cosa más… Estate alerta. —

El último componente necesario era un destello de luz, pequeño pero brillante destello de luz proveniente de la sangre de la familia real. Al principio parecía que no había ocurrido nada, que todos aquellos documentos no eran más que solo una leyenda más de las tantas guardadas. Pero fue entonces cuando una especie de agujero apareció en el lugar, en el cual se lograba ver en el interior de este una especie de distorsión en el espacio-tiempo. Parece que no una leyenda más al final de cuentas.

Los guardias presentes en el lugar, asustados querían acercarse a Zelda para alejarla de aquella zona tan peligrosa. Pero fueron rápidamente detenidos por Zelda y la mirada de Link de hacerlo; por lo que cada uno volvió a su posición. El guerrero de ropajes verdes se encontraba con un brillo en sus ojos y una ligera pero notoria sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba aquel peculiar agujero, la intriga empezó a invadirlo y deseaba atravesar aquel lugar para saber con qué clase de cosas y lugares se podría encontrar. Pero rápidamente recordó a Zelda ya que fue por ella que se pudo crear aquello, por lo que no debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos y esperar alguna orden de la princesa.

Volteo a verla para lograr encontrarse con la mirada azulada, curiosa y confiada de la princesa. No hubo necesidad de que hablasen entre ellos, ya que los dos sabían que debían saciar la curiosidad de ambos al descubrir a donde podrían llegar gracias a aquel portal espacio-tiempo.

Zelda miro a los guardias que se encontraban aun ahí, no hace falta decir que estaban temblando del miedo por lo que aquello podría ocasionar a su reino. Así que para tranquilizarlos un poco, la princesa les hablo con firmeza diciéndoles que es posible que Link y ella desaparecieran durante un tiempo, no sabía decir cómo cuanto seria. Pero que no tuvieran miedo ya que ella estaría bien. Con eso los guardias se vieron un poco más tranquilos, así que Zelda les dijo que podían retirarse del lugar. Ellos lo hicieron inmediatamente.

Sin tener ya alguna preocupación por un desplome de su pueblo por su desaparición, procedió a empezar a acercarse con pasos lentos hacia el portal. Cuando quedo a pocos centímetros de este, volteo a ver una vez más a Link, el cual este le regalo una mirada que transmitía confianza hacia el guerrero verde; haciéndole entender que sin importar el peligro con el que se puedan encontrar. Así que dio el último paso que le faltaba para poder atravesar el portal. Rápidamente Link fue detrás de ella.

Dentro de aquel lugar, parecía que todo lo que vieron de distorsión en el espacio-tiempo desapareció, ya que al instante salieron por otra especie de portal, aunque lograron observar dos formas gigantes que estaban en el lugar. Cayeron hacia un lago el cual se encontraba cerca de un pueblito. Estaban cayendo, mas no podían gritar debido a que no sabían en qué clase de lugar se encontraban. Si, se veía pacifico aquel pueblito, pero no podían sacar conclusiones adelantadas o les costaría la vida.

Finalmente aterrizaron en el lago zambulléndose por la velocidad que tenían con la caída. Por suerte para los dos, el lago era lo suficientemente profundo para que no salieran heridos. Tras salir a la superficie para poder respirar nuevamente, se dirigieron a la orilla para poder salir del agua, más se dieron cuenta de algo… No se encontraban solos… Un aproximado de 10 personas se encontraban ahí, un hombre de mayor edad y los otros 9 eran chicos, de diferentes edades entre ellos pero eran jóvenes. Todos mirándolos con un gran rostro de sorpresa y confusión, sin entender nada.

—¿Quiénes son? — Uno de los chicos que ahí se encontraban hablo, era un castaño con peinado levantado y en picos. Poseía unos ojos color verde, un verde intenso que fácilmente llamaba la atención. El chico sostenía en su mano una esfera bicolor, mitad roja y la otra mitad blanca.

La persona de mayor edad, se le notaba el cómo trataba de decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no lograban salir; estaba perplejo.

El guerrero y la princesa salieron del agua para así poder explicarle a los presentes el porqué de su presencia y su brusca llegada.

—Me disculpo por el modo tan brusco y repentino en el que llegamos. Él es Link, un guerrero. Y yo soy Zelda, una maga. — La princesa hablo omitiendo su posición como princesa ya que no sabía ante quienes estaba y como podrían reaccionar con aquel conocimiento.

—No son de esta dimensión, ¿Verdad? — Por fin, el hombre de cabello canoso logro hablar, aun confundido.

—Así es… Nosotros…— Trato de explicar el cómo lograron llegar hasta ese lugar, pero dejo de mantener el equilibrio. Se dirigía al suelo y se hubiera estrellado fuertemente contra este de no ser porque Link reacciono rápidamente y sostuvo a Zelda entre brazos. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Unos de los chicos que ahí se encontraban actuaron al momento que vieron a la princesa caer, un chico de cabello negro, gorra roja y ojos rojos; el chico castaño que anteriormente había hablado; otro chico de cabello negro con gorra negra con una franja amarilla en medio y ojos dorados, un chico con una gorra algo extraña donde el color que predominaba era el blanco, tenía ojos rojos parecidos al rubí; y finalmente una chica castaña con ojos azules parecidos al Zafiro. También el hombre de mayor edad actuó. Link no confió en ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos al escuchar como el chico de gorra blanca se la paso diciendo lo hermosa que era Zelda. Pero tras que ellos le comentaran que ella necesitaba un lugar en el que pudiera descansar y que ellos tenían el lugar idóneo para eso, el rubio acepto pero no dejaba de vigilarlos.

* * *

Tras poder dejar a Zelda descansando en una cama, Link se quedó al lado de ella en espera de que despierte. Mientras tanto, los chicos que vio antes junto a otros más siendo un total de 13 se encontraban conversando ya sea entre sí o con el hombre de mayor edad.

Link estaba inmerso en su mente, analizando todo lo que paso en ese día, jamás se imaginó que todo eso le ocurriera en tan poco tiempo. Lo que empezó como una divagación de la información que le dio Shad, pasó a ser una posibilidad gracias a los escritos por parte de la familia real y ahora es una realidad. Muchos pensamientos en tan poco tiempo. Su mente seguía confusa; ya ni cuando se convirtió en lobo, conoció a Midna y tuvo que recorrer todo Hyrule para salvar a Zelda se sentía así. Estaba muy confuso, pero a la vez sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Se sentía feliz aunque no sabía si era prudente estarlo.

El hombre del cabello canoso entro a la habitación junto a una chica de extrañas coletas de color azul obscuro. Link subió el brazo hasta tomar el mango de su espada, sin desvainarla, pero era mejor estar prevenido y así poder actuar rápido.

—No hace falta que recurras a la violencia, no estamos para hacerles daño. — La chica de cabello azul hablo, con cierto tono de regaño pero aun así trataba de mantener la mayor calma posible, no quería alterar a los chicos. Link seguía mirándolos con desconfianza, pero quito su mano del mango café de la espada.

—No sé de qué clase de dimensión provengan ni cómo es que llegaron aquí. Pero de cualquier forma, les doy la bienvenida a este mundo Pokémon. — El rubio se quedó con cara confusa al escuchar aquella palabra… Pokémon… ¿Qué son? — Este mundo está habitado por criaturas llamadas Pokémon. — La chica de coletas azules tomo una de las esferas bicolor y de ella salió una criatura humanoide, solo que con ciertas diferencias notorias como su gran altura, su cara con rasgos diferentes a los de un humano normal y que tenía guantes de boxeo en lugar de manos, y en uno de esos guantes tenía una estrella amarilla. —Para algunos, los Pokémon son mascotas. Pero otros los usan para pelear, luchando Pokémon y humano codo a codo apoyándose e irse fortaleciendo los dos cada vez más. En cuanto a mí, yo estudio a los Pokémon como profesión; mi nombre es Oak. — Se dedicó a explicar la dimensión en la que se encontraban y de paso presentarse, aumentando así la curiosidad del guerrero.

—Pero algunas personas lo llaman Profesor Pokémon. — La chica del pelo azulado agrego animada. Avergonzando un poco al profesor.

—Vamos Crys, tampoco es para tanto. —

—Así que… Pokémon…— Sin que Link se diera cuenta por lo interesado que estaba en la plática acerca de los Pokémon; jamás se dio cuenta de cuando fue que Zelda recupero la conciencia, pero al parecer escucho toda la explicación por parte de Oak. —En definitiva esto no es ni se parece a Hyrule. —

—No sé qué clase de lugar sea Hyrule, aunque por sus ropajes y la espada y escudo de Link supongo que existen caballeros, reinos, y cosas como esas. Pero de cualquier forma, pueden contar conmigo y los chicos que aquí se encuentran; son Pokédex Holders, chicos con habilidades especiales que fueron seleccionados para que cumplieran ciertas misiones -o al menos la mayoría así fue-, pasaron por grandes aventuras recorriendo toda la región, conociendo un montón de personas e inclusive llegaron a poner sus vidas en riesgo para salvar a la región de desgracias. — Así como Link lo hizo en su momento, el chico de ojos de bestia reflejo su gran sorpresa al saber que aquellos chicos de tan corta edad realizaron acciones similares a las de él. Sin duda, cada vez tenía más intriga en aquel mundo. —Síganme, se los presentare. — Oak salió de la habitación junto con Crys. Ambos con rostro tranquilo.

Ambos hylianos los siguieron saliendo de la habitación en la que reposaba Zelda para así llegar a la sala donde los 13 chicos seguían conviviendo entre ellos, unos con pláticas normales y otras por medio de peleas o discusiones… Cada uno de su manera.

Oak se aclaró la garganta llamando así la atención de los chicos que al momento que vieron a los dos provenientes de una época medieval centraron su atención en ellos. Sabiendo lo que haría el profesor.

—Les quiero presentar al primero que le di una Pokédex. — Se acercó primero con el chico castaño de ojos verdes con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio al recordar cierto detalle. —Ah sí, no les mencione que era una Pokédex, es un instrumento que yo mismo invente para guardar toda la información de los Pokémon que se vayan encontrado. Algo así como una enciclopedia Pokémon. —

—Abuelo… Concéntrate en lo importante. — El chico castaño hablo un poco molesto de que su abuelo divagara tanto.

—Ah sí, discúlpenme. Bueno, él es mi nieto, Green. Tiene la habilidad como "entrenador". Ese chico de gorra y ojos rojos es Red. Él es un "luchador". —Empezó a señalar a cada uno conforme los mencionaba, y cada uno saludaría a su modo. Presentando así a los 13 chicos, los 13 Pokédex Holders ahí presentes.

—Es un gusto el conocerlos a todos. — Empezó a hablar Zelda, y ahora que tenía un poco más de confianza en ellos, diría su posición que tenía en Hyrule. — Como dije anteriormente, Link es un guerrero, está a cargo de mi bienestar, ya que yo soy la princesa de nuestro reino. — Hablo tranquila; aunque Link parecía preocupado ya que ella revelo aquella información.

El primero que reacciono ante aquella revelación fue el chico de gorra blanca, llamado Ruby, yendo rápidamente ante los pies de Zelda mirándola con admiración.

—¿En verdad eres princesa? ¿Me puedes decir si mis vestidos son de una fina calidad? — Suplico el chico de ojos rubíes ocasionándole gracia a la castaña. Al parecer él fue el único que acto de forma más llamativa al saber quién era Zelda, a los demás pareció no importarles mucho. Eso era algo bueno.

Zelda volvió a perder el equilibrio, ahora no solo Link fue el que reacciono para sostenerla, también Ruby por lo cerca que estaba; por suerte esta vez no perdió la conciencia pero no se podía mantener de pie. Decidieron sentarla en uno de los sofás que ahí se encontraban.

—Link... No entiendo que pasa... Mi cuerpo no me responde bien.— Zelda preocupada le hablo a Link, mirándolo a los ojos. En los ojos azules y similares a los de una bestia que poseía Link se podía notar su preocupación hacia la princesa. Una idea o más bien una posibilidad inundo la mente del chico de ropajes verdes. Así que miro a la princesa tratando de decirle de ese modo que era lo que ocurría.

Como Zelda logro comprender la mirada de Link, se dio cuenta de que es lo que había ocurrido.

—Ahora entiendo… la magia que utilice para poder abrir el portal fue demasiada… Mi cuerpo se sobre exigió…—

—¿Magia? ¿Portal? Nos podrían explicar cómo fue que llegaron aquí en lugar de balbucear cosas que no entendemos. — Un chico rubio y bajito de ojos verde claro simulando el color esmeralda de una rupia verde, el chico se llamaba Esmerald hablo confuso por lo que parloteaban los hylianos.

La princesa tranquila procedió a explicarles, lo que decían los escritos de la familia real, la magia que debió utilizar, lo que vieron en el momento de que abrieron el portal así como lo que sintieron cuando cruzaron el espacio-tiempo, añadiendo el hecho de que vieron unas figuras enormes que no lograron distinguir claramente. Al momento de que mencionaron a las criaturas que se movían dentro del espacio-tiempo, seis de los chicos reaccionaron un tanto alterados mientras se miraban entre ellos. Pearl, un chico de peinado extravagante, rubio y de ojos color ámbar saco de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón un aparato anaranjado que al parecer era la Pokédex, tenía al lado a un chico de cabello azabache usando una especie de boina roja, con ojos azules como el diamante que estaba concentrado comiendo un poco de arroz, ese chico se llamaba Diamond. Pearl le pido a Diamond su Pokédex, este se la dio sin reprochar. Aquella Pokédex era de color azul y empezó a picar algunos de los botones de ambos aparatos buscando algo.

—¿Las figuras eran parecidas a estos dos? — Se les acerco para mostrarle las pantallas de las Pokédex donde en una salió una imagen de una criatura cuadrúpeda y azul como el diamante; tal parecía que decía que se llamaba Dialga. En la otra Pokédex estaba otra criatura que se sostenía sobre sus dos "patas" traseras, era de color blanquecino con un ligero toque de color rosado similar al color de una perla, este al parecer se llamaba Palkia.

—Sí, son parecidas a las que vimos. —

—Dialga y Palkia…— los seis chicos que se mostraron alterados anteriormente sacaron el comentario al aire. El chico de cabellos rojos y largos de ojos plateados llamado Silver; la chica de las coletas azules con ojos similar al cristal llamada Crystal aunque le gustaba más que le llamaran Crys; Pearl, el chico que les mostro las imágenes de dichas figuras y la chica de cabello azabache y largo con ojos platinados llamada Platinum parecían están preocupados, se quedaron callados pensando al respecto. Los otros dos, un par de azabaches, uno que utilizaba corra negra con la franja amarilla y ojos dorados llamado Gold parecía más bien distraído en alguna otra cosa y el de la boina roja, Diamond de igual forma se mostraba preocupado, aunque parecía que lo que más le preocupaba era en sus Sándwiches que estaba comiendo.

Se quedaron pensando acerca de eso. Link y Zelda entendieron rápidamente que aquellas figuras que vieron eran Pokémon, no entendían por qué se encontraban aquellos Pokémon en un lugar como ese y poder viajar libremente en el espacio-tiempo. Pero supusieron que aquella pregunta se respondería conforme conocieran más del lugar que se encontraban.

—Bueno, dejemos de pensar acerca de los Pokémon legendarios... Eres una princesa; ¿No deberías regresar pronto a tu mundo para así gobernar tu reino?— Blue, una chica castaña y de intensos ojos azules hablo, en lo cual tenía razón, debían regresar pronto para no ocasionar una guerra en Hyrule a causa de su desaparición. Puede que haya avisado que tardaría un poco; pero eso no evita que los miembros del consejo exageren al no encontrar a la única descendiente de la familia real.

—Me temo que en mi estado actual me es imposible abrir otro portal. Necesito una gran magia y mi cuerpo en este momento ni siquiera es capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo en estos momentos. Debo recobrar energías antes de eso.— Claramente Zelda estaba preocupada, aunque trataba de expresar la mayor tranquilidad posible.

* * *

En definitiva; Link estaba preocupado por Zelda; pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para que ella mejorara rápidamente. Sólo tendría que esperar y rezarle a las diosas por su bienestar -aunque; dudaba que eso funcionaria en ese mundo-

Zelda consideraba que seria un desperdicio el haber llegado hasta ese mundo y no haber investigado nada acerca de este; por lo que le ordenó a Link que saliera a conocer un poco la zona... Red se ofreció en acompañarle pero Link lo rechazo; prefería ir solo ya que así se sentía más cómodo.

Se dirigió a la ruta más cercana, la ruta 1 al parecer le llamaban. No sabía qué clase de criaturas se encontraría y como se enfrentaría a ellas. Quizás fue una mala idea el ir solo sin tener ningún conocimiento acerca de eso. Se adentró en la hierba alta, le mencionaron que esa era la forma para que se encontrara con Pokémon salvajes.

Dio un par de pasos, y nada. Dio unos cuantos pasos aun y nada aun… El guerrero caminaba en círculos tratando de que algo apareciera.

Cuando por fin logro ver algo, una pequeña criatura, de color morado y blanco, similar a un roedor con las diferencias notorias como su cola que se encontraba en espiral al final y sus notoriamente bigotes gruesos. Ok, tenía frente suyo a un Pokémon, no sabía el nombre de este ni ninguna otra especificación que le pudiera ser de utilidad.

Utilizar su espada en esos momentos no sería para nada prudente, podría ocasionar que los Pokémon le atacaran por temor… Así que esa idea inmediatamente fue descartada.

El roedor se rasco con una pata trasera la oreja en señal de aburrimiento ya que el guerrero no ha hecho nada; termino por irse del encuentro. Eso molesto a Link ya que por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer en caso de una batalla.

—Parece que el Ratata ha huido… Además sin un Pokémon no podrás luchar contra algún otro. — Una voz dulce, delicada y ligeramente temerosa hablo. Link giro a ver quién era la proveniente de esa voz, logro ver a Yellow, una chica de complexión pequeña, cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta. Por lo que sabía, la habilidad de ella era sanadora y tenía un lazo especial con los Pokémon, tal vez eso le podría servir para aprender más. —Quieres conocer acerca de los Pokémon, ¿No es así? — Link asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces te ayudare. No soy la mayor experta pero supongo que te seré de alguna ayuda. — Tomo una de las esferas bicolor llamadas Pokéball…

Ahora que se daba cuenta, la parte roja de la esfera es un poco transparente y dejaba ver la forma del Pokémon que se encontraba dentro. Salió una especie de mariposa con cuerpo morado con patas azules y unas grandes alas blancas con detalles en negro.

Yellow le dijo que el nombre de ese Pokémon era Butterfree, pero ella lo llamaba Katty; así como también le comento que le prestaría su Pokémon para que él pudiera capturar a su Pokémon propio así como también le ofreció ayuda para enseñarle lo básico en las batallas, Link acepto su ayuda. Con que aprendiera lo básico ya podría ir mejorando de poco a poco con forme pase el tiempo.

Dieron unas vueltas más por la ruta 1, se encontraron con varios Caterpies y Ratata. Yellow estaba segura de que había otra especie de Pokémon en esa ruta; pero no entendía porque no había aparecido hasta entonces. Al menos no todo estaba perdido ya que Link logro obtener un poco de experiencia con el ámbito de las batallas Pokémon. Estaban por dirigirse a otra ruta para ver si tenían más suerte.

—¡Oh! Mira, es un Pidgey. — Por fin el Pokémon que andaban buscando apareció, era un ave pequeña de color café en la parte superior de su cuerpo y crema en la parte inferior. No se veía muy poderoso pero por alguna razón Link lo quería capturar.

Le ordeno al Butterfree de Yellow un ataque, tacleada. El Pokémon obedeció impactando su cuerpo contra el del Pokémon ave. Este tras recuperarse de la sacudida que recibió lo contraataco, agito sus alas creando una especie de tornado que se dirigía hacia el Pokémon mariposa, un ataque súper efectivo ya que le causó un gran daño. Aun así logro reincorporarse. Link le ordeno que diera una tacleada más para dejar a Pidgey con poca salid. Dio resultado ya que se lograba ver como Pidgey se encontraba débil y con poca salud; aun así, intento contraatacar con una tacleada; pero fallo. Butterfree empezó a soltar unos polvos, polvos que al momento en el que cayeron sobre Pidgey lo dejaron dormido… Somnífero.

—Ya que este es el Pokémon que quieres… Toma, lánzale esta Pokéball vacía. — Yellow le entrego dicha Pokéball y Link la lanzo contra Pidgey. Este Pokémon entro… Esperaron los tres tintineos de la Pokéball y listo, Pidgey había sido capturado. —Felicidades Link, capturaste a tu primer Pokémon. Eso significa que te harás responsable de él. No importa cuán grande sea el Pokémon, la Pokéball lo atrapara y lo podrás llevar fácilmente. Los Pokémon pueden asustar… Pero básicamente no lo hacen. Si los entrenadores son malos y entrenan así a sus Pokémon, entonces ellos crecerán para hacer la maldad también. Pero, si tu cuidas de ellos con gentileza en tu corazón, entonces ellos serán tus amigos por siempre ¿Lo entiendes?... Ahora, regresemos al laboratorio del Prof. Oak para que le puedas contar a Zelda de esta experiencia. — Ambos chicos empezaron su camino de regreso al laboratorio, no sin antes esta Yellow curara al Pidgey recién capturado.

* * *

Unas semanas han pasado desde que Link capturo aquel Pidgey. Tuvo unas cuantas batallas con otros Pokémon salvajes para ir fortaleciendo a su Pokémon ave, sin saberlo le estaba subiendo le nivel al pequeño Pidgey que este cambio de forma. No comprendía lo que había ocurrido hasta que Blue que era una evolucionadora le explico que eso ocurre cuando un Pokémon llega a cierto nivel este evolucionaba, cambiaba de forma así como se hacía más fuerte y con mejores habilidades. Ahora paso de ser una pequeña ave a un ave un poco más grande, manteniendo los colores originales y le salió una cresta de color rojo; ahora se llamaba Pidgeotto. Se lograba apreciar que por cada batalla que tenían ambos se tenían mayor respeto y cariño entre entrenador-guerrero y Pokémon.

Llego un día en el que Link se aventuró a explorar un poco más la región así que llego a Ciudad Viridian. Ya no cargaba su espada y escudo porque por el momento no los requería; así que no había problema en que llamaría la atención al cruzar la ciudad para poder llegar donde se encontró con unos entrenadores que lo retaron a una batalla. Increíblemente Link logro derrotarlos sin mayor problema. Siguió hasta llegar al Bosque Viridian donde se encontró con una gran cantidad de Pokémon con los cuales lucho.

Después, se aburrió de luchar tanto con los Pokémon salvajes ya que no había ninguna experiencia nueva. Así que les dijo a los Pokédex Holders si podían luchar contra él; la mayoría acepto gustosos y animados.

Contra algunos en la batalla logro ganarles, en otras él perdía o se terminaba en empate; como eran batallas de un solo Pokémon terminaban prácticamente rápido. En su batalla contra Sapphire, Pidgeotto evoluciono una segunda vez; realmente Link se empeñó en entrenarlo y evoluciono en poco tiempo; su tamaño aumento y la cresta roja ahora tenía una franja amarilla y aumento el largo. Ahora se llamaba Pidgeot.

—Con que así es cuando un Pokémon evoluciona… Realmente has entrenado duro Link, ahora parece que comprendes a los Pokémon dentro de una batalla. — Zelda hablo acercándose al guerrero orgullosa de haberlo llevado a aquella misión de investigar respecto al universo que fueran a llegar. Link logro conocer acerca del mundo Pokémon experimentando las batallas, entrenando y teniendo el **valor** para convivir entre los Pokémon mientras que Zelda en su reposo obtuvo una gran **sabiduría** acerca de las leyendas, la historia y más detalles respecto a aquel universo gracias al Prof. Oak que le comentaba todo lo que sabía y a Platinum que poseía una gran cantidad de libros que contaban todo al respecto.

**Sabiduría **y **valor**. Una combinación precisa y eficiente.

Tal parecía que Zelda había mejorado; ya no se encontraba débil y podía volver a crear el portal que serviría para poder regresar a Hyrule… La aventura de Link en Kanto estaba por terminar. Se encontraba un poco triste al saber aquello ya que le había agarrado cariño a los Holders, a los Pokémon y a su Pidgeot. Le dolía el saber que tendría que despedirse de todo eso y que es posible que nunca los volviera a ver.

Le dieron un segundo a Link en lo que iba a despedirse de su Pokémon; ya que no se lo podía llevar a Hyrule ya que no sería lugar para él. Lo dejaron a solas por respeto.

Zelda por su parte, agradeció enormemente a todos los presentes por haberles ayudado y enseñado del lugar. No sabía a qué lugar estaba llegando y que los recibieran tan cálidamente le hizo feliz. Red y Crystal le decían que cuando quisieran volver los recibirían con los brazos abiertos gustosos de enseñarles más acerca de su mundo; Ruby le suplicaba que volviera para que le mostrara sus nuevos vestidos y le dijera si eran de calidad de la realeza y finalmente Gold coqueteo un poco con ella antes de haber salido disparado por una patada de parte de Crystal. Zelda solo rio incomoda.

Regreso Link, cargando con su espada y escudo una vez más y listo para regresar a Hyrule. Zelda volvió a realizar todos los hechizos necesarios y se abrió el portal, se despidieron una vez más de todos los Holders y Profesor y se adentraron una segunda vez manteniendo la fe en que volverían a Hyrule.

Por suerte para ellos, así fue. Estaban en la misma habitación en la cual abrieron el portal la primera vez; le agradecieron a las diosas de que hayan llegado sin mayores contratiempos.

Zelda fue la primera en moverse, debía asegurarse de que su reino siguiera intacto. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla hablo primero con Link.

—Todo el viaje que hubo en el mundo Pokémon nadie debe saber al respecto… Solo se mantendrá entre nosotros dos Link…— Aunque, eso solo lo decía por decir algo ya que sabía que Link no hablaría de eso con nadie… Quizás lo haría con Shad pero ahora no lo comentaría ya. —Oh por cierto… Sé que trajiste a Pidgeot… Cuídalo bien y trata de entrenarlo a escondidas… Ya que planeo que volvamos una vez más en el futuro. Yo también quiero mi propio Pokémon. — Con eso último, la princesa vio a los ojos del guerrero y le hablo con tranquilidad y feliz; se lograba ver como tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Finalmente, Zelda salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a espaldas suyas, dejando a Link solo y confuso; ¿Cómo es que Zelda se dio cuenta de que cargaba con Pidgeot? Saco la esfera bicolor de su alforja y observo feliz al Pokémon ave que revoloteaba alegre sus alas por saber aquella noticia. El cómo Zelda se entero era lo que menos importaba ahora; estaba feliz de la experiencia que obtuvo y de su nuevo amigo volador.

* * *

No planeo hacer una continuación de esta cosa.

Ahora que por fin termine esto :3 Me voy a hacer tarea~ Si creen que lo merece, déjenme un sensual review.

Chao nwn/


End file.
